A trip to the Future
by Chihuahualover
Summary: After rescuing an Old woman from a mugger, Phoebe discovers that she has just saved her future self. Future Pheobe is here on a mission...Cole and Phoebe from the present...with her. But what happens when Cole and Phoebe get lost in their future?
1. Morning

**Chapter 1**

"Piper have you seen my black dress"? Paige said while rushing to get to an important interview. Paige had been trying to get a job so she wouldn't have to stay in the house all day.

"Sorry Paige, I have not seen your dress in a week. Try asking Phoebe."

Piper was distracted by Wyatt who was born almost a week ago, was fusing after a night with no sleep. Leo, Pipers' whitelighter husband was so busy with helping other wiccans by helping them understand how to be a wiccans. See, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are witches who protect the innocent. And Leo is a whitelighter who helps witches though their times of need. But Leo fell in love with Piper, which was forbidden. But the elders (much older whitelighters) let it go, so now Piper had a baby named Wyatt after Leo's last name. There was another sister named Prue but she had been killed by a demon of wind nine months ago.

"Phoebe." Paige said while standing in her towel dripping wet on the staircase." Phoebe."

Paige was in a hurry to get to this interview. This was very important to her.

"Yeah, what's up"? Phoebe said as she was walking out of the kitchen.

"Have you seen my black dress"? Phoebe thought for a moment.

"Which black dress are you talking about"?

"The one that has no sleeves and has the V neck."

"Oh, well yeah I've seen it. You took it to the cleaners yesterday." Phoebe said as she went to the little desk in the hall. There was a little receipt on it that said, "Please pick up at nine am on Tuesday". Phoebe looked up at the clock. It was twenty minutes to nine.

"I think I have enough time to go get it. Tell Piper to call Cole and tell him I won't be able to meet him at the office."

"No, that's okay. I'll wear a different dress."

" No. You will wear that dress." Phoebe said as she grabbed her keys to her mini cooper. Paige ran upstairs to finished getting ready.

" Paige, where did phoebe go"? Piper said while holding Wyatt.

" She went to the cleaners to get my dress. Oh, she said to call Cole and let him know that she can't meet him at the office.

"Okay." Piper went down stairs. She was so busy this morning she wondered if she was ever going to be able to have a nice after noon to relax. _But no._ She thought. _I never get that chance because Phoebe and Cole are either at the office or taking care of Becky, their two years old daughter. Then there is Paige, who was job hunting all over town. And finally there is Leo, my husband who doesn't have time to come and spend time with his wife and son!_

Leo then orbed in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT"?

Leo looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you okay? I thought I heard you call my name." Leo looked at Wyatt. "Hey buddy"


	2. The Adventure Begins

**Chapter 2**

"Leo, we need to talk." Leo looked up after baby talking with Wyatt.

"What about?" Piper took back Wyatt, after seeing him starting to drool.

"Leo I need you to be around more, I need you to be here to take care of your son and your wife Leo." Leo looked at Piper.

He knew where Piper was taking this. "Piper, you of all people should know that I can't just up and leave my clients just like that. But if it will make you and baby Wyatt, then fine I will try to spend more time at home." Suddenly Piper felt more relaxed but still was not comfortable about the trying part.

Phoebe was in the middle of traffic trying to find a short cut out of this pack of hooligans to try and hurry and get Paige's dress. "This is impossible." Phoebe cell phone started to ring.

"Hello."

"Phoebe, we need you honey!"

"Cole" Phoebe said in a nervous voice.

Cole was Phoebe husband. He was once a well known demon before and a little after he knew Phoebe. Phoebe helped Cole and now he and Phoebe are partners in marriage and in a powerful Law firm. One month after their Marriage Phoebe became pregnant and had a beautiful baby girl named Becky who soon became a witch at the age of one year old.

"I am so sorry honey I just had to do this errand for Paige and......."

"Honey that is fine but Becky getting out of control, she just won't calm and she has a high fever."

Phoebe was begun to worry because Becky never had a fever ever since she was born.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, one second we were sitting down eating and the next thing I know she is throwing her food against the wall and screaming."

Phoebe was thinking of what was happing to her daughter, "Cole take her to the hospital when she calms down. If she does not calm down use the calming spell that is in the back of the cooking book.

"Okay, I'll call you later, love you honey bye."

"Bye"

Phoebe hung up she was scared for her Becky. Her sweet Becky. She was always behaved and sweet.

How and why was she acting this way?

Still moving slow in traffic she saw an elderly lady walking, and then all the sudden a mugger jumps from a bush a takes the woman purse but the lady would not let him.

"Oh-no."

Phoebe abruptly stops the car and got out. She quickly raced to the elderly lady and the mugger.

"Hey."

The man stop turns to look at Phoebe.

"Hey You."

The man runs away but stops at the next block.

Phoebe turns towards the lady, "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Thank You"

Phoebe looks at the lady looking at her familiar face, "I'm sorry but.... Do I know you?"   
" Actually you do, I am you and you need to come with me."

"What?" Then all of a suddenly the lady lifts her cane and whispers a chant.

"What are you doing "Phoebe said in and scared voice.

A bright light begun to glow from the lady cane and the light got brighter and brighter until all phoebe cane see is a blinding light. Then all of the sudden she was at her and Coles home downtown. She looked for the elderly lady she had saw earlier but could not find her. Then all the sudden she felt a hand on the shoulder. She turned around.

"Hello Phoebe."

Phoebe looked at this new person in front of her. Only this person was indicial to Phoebe herself, "Who are you?" Looking strangely at this person.

"Don't you recognize me, I'm you......PHOEBE!


End file.
